


I Believe You Now

by clockworkSorrow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, M/M, irony to the max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkSorrow/pseuds/clockworkSorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave finally believes John that he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe You Now

A knock at the door awakens the blonde boy who had fallen asleep watching "Psycho" which was ironically one of his least favourite movies. He slides his shades up and rubs his crimson eyes before getting up to get the door. He pushes himself up in the side of the couch and walks to the door, still groggy with sleep. Dave opens the door to find, John, the boy who Dave has had a crush on for years. "Hey Dave. I'm sorry I didn't come by on Christmas. You know the way my dad is on holidays." He chuckles. "But I went a head and brought your gift over." He hands him a thin, square package.  
"Bro, you know you didn't have to do this." He smiles and moves from the threshold, beckoning John into the house. John comes in and takes a seat on the couch, Dave follows. "Open it, I wanna see the light in your eyes!" Dave smirks and rips the package to reveal a Beatles record. He turns to John and hugs him. "Thank you so much. Gog, I fucking love it!" He blushes, thinking he shouldn't have hugged him. John always says "Dave, I am not a homosexual." He pulls away and looks at John, his face too is red. "I-I'm sorry, no homo bro." 

"Don't worry, you just did because you're happy you got the record! It's fine!" Dave gets up and nods agreeingly. He heads to his turntables in the corner and puts it on. The first song to play is "I Want To Hold Your Hand". Dave turns red again as he realizes it fits the moment. He turns and heads back to the couch, still red. He sits on the couch and looks at John. They sit for a few moments in awkward silence, the brunette speaks. "Dave, you know you're still blushing?" Dave pulls his shirt up over his face. "No I'm not!" He mumbles something incomprehensible to John. He pulls down your shirt, "You look like an idiot." John reaches over and yanks on the shirt pulling it down, revealing a now very flushed Dave. He smiles "See now you don't look like an idiot." Dave pouts and looks at John. Look at him, John in all his buck toothed glory. All cute and dorky. He bites his lip. Why does he have to be so cute? He blushes a bit redder, John speaks as he does. "Dave, is something wrong?" Dave looks away, biting his lip harder. John leans over and tries to look him in the eye through his shades. "Tell me what's wrong. I know something is." Dave shakes his head in dispute. "You're bright red, there's got to be something." John sighs and leans back over in frustration. Dave scoots closer to the other arm of the couch, away from John. "I-if I tell you, promise not to be mad. Okay? You can't hate me for it either." John nods agreeingly. "W-well.... Shit. I don't know if I can tell you." He looks down, disappointed in himself. He takes off his shades and hangs them from the collar of his shirt.

"You can tell me anything. Bros! Remember?" Dave looks up at him, almost pleadingly. "Well, it might change that if I tell you." He lets out a heavy sigh and quickly says "I've had a major crush on you for years and every time I see you my stomach gets butterflies and my heart skips a beat. John, I-I love you." He looks away, "I'd understand if you hate me now." He sighs again. "I'm sorry."  
John stands up and stands in front of Dave. He puts one hand under his chin and lifts his head to lock gazes with the blonde boy. "Well, what if I told you I might have a crush on you?" John turns slightly pink. "What about you always saying "Dave, I am not a homosexual!"" John sighs, "number one rule, never trust someone who repeatedly says something. They probably are just not very self-confident enough to accept the fact. And I have. In no way joking when I say this, I love you Dave." Dave turns bright red and quickly flutters his eyes as if trying to wake from a dream. "Am I dreaming? Did you just confess your love to me?" Dave smiles and leans back against the couch. He stands up in front of John. "So you just confessed your love for me after I did, how do I know I'm not just dreaming?" Dave looks down at him in the eye. John wraps his arms around Dave's waist and reaches up slightly to kiss him quickly. Dave's forlorn expression almost instantly changes to blissful one. When John pulls away Dave lets out a content sigh. "Okay, I believe you." He smiles and wraps his arms around the smaller boys neck. He presses his forehead to his and looks him in the eyes, leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i know that dave is out of character, but it was cute.... admit it. :D


End file.
